monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Maidcubus/Mei
Mei is a friendly Maidcubus. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Allow me to serve you..." "Come now, please surrender yourself..." "I was just hired, so... I don't know the details of this situation." "This is a cleaning makina made in Grangold. To be honest, some improvements have been made..." "I have nothing against this village... I've already received my payment." "It is my dream to become a maid to the Monster Lord's Castle." "There are many excellent maids among the scylla race. I consider them to be my current rivals." "I have to dedicate myself to being a maid..." "I will suck up your semen until this cleaning makina's tank is full." "I've undergone rigorous training as a maid. I will stay in the mountains, dive into the seas..." "Here's your dessert..." (+1 Fruit Salad) "Please have this money..." (+ 1420G) "Here, this is a gentleman's medicine..." (+1 De-Love Potion) "May I have an egg? I've run short of the amount I need." (Give 1 Egg) *Yes - "I give you my heartfelt gratitude..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I see, that's regrettable..." "Would you please lend me some money...?" (Give 852G) *Yes - "I give you my heartfelt gratitude..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I see, that's regrettable..." *Not enough money - "...Excuse me, I asked for the impossible." "Would you please give me a boost drink? It's necessary for me in order to work overnight..." (Give 1 Boost Drink) *Yes - "I give you my heartfelt gratitude..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I see, that's regrettable..." "Are you good at housework...?" *I'm good - "So, instead of me... No, nothing's wrong." *I'm bad - "That's a pity..." (-5 Affinity) *I'm a maid - "How can you be a maid too...? In that case, I should ask you to do my housework instead...?" (+10 Affinity) "Shall I be your personal maid...? I'll take care of the lower part of your body..." *Please - "Well then, please accept your service..." (+10 Affinity) *I refuse - "Then I shall serve you by force..." *I'm a maid - "If you're in the same business, that was rude..." "What is your favorite dish...?" *Fried eggs - "I'll be sure to have it next time. Instead, let me assist you with my pleasure service..." (+10 Affinity) *Grilled monster - "That's barbaric..." (-5 Affinity) *Nothing - "Then my service is unnecessary..." "Do you like cleaning...?" *I like it - "That's unfortunate..." *I hate it - "Then I'll clean for you. Now please give me your penis..." (+10 Affinity) *I like to clean monsters - "Such an outrageous person... Now please give me your penis." "There is a legendary maid in Midas Village. Do you know her...?" *I'm an acquaintance - "I would like you to introduce me to her by any means..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't know her - "I would like to meet her by any means..." *I am that maid -"No, you're not..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Mei: "What are your orders? Housework?　Or service for master...?" With Melissa Melissa: "Ah, Mei... Can I ask about your service for a moment?" Mei: "I decline. Please clean up your messy room by yourself." Melissa: "Aren't you supposed to be a maid...?" Mei: "I prefer to see the face of my master when he is crazy with satisfaction from my sexual service. I have retired from domestic chores." With Elza: Elza: "You're a maid, aren't you? Isn't it troublesome having to devote yourself to your master?" Mei: "Pardon my words, but it is incredibly troublesome." Elza: "You don't have to be affirmative about that..." Mei: "These feelings are not false..." With Cecile: Mei: "The heart of your service seems to be a little devious..." Cecile: "You look like a very sloppy maid..." Mei: "Shall we have a showdown...?" Cecile: "It's a showdown..." Sonya: "Wait a minute, you're going to fight? ...S-scary!!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Mei: "Okay, please do your best..." Mei is cheering for everyone! ...But nobody heard her. happens 2nd Action: Mei: "I shall become your master." Mei made a bold declaration! ...But no one was listening to her. happens 3rd Action: Mei: "Excuse me, but I'm going to sleep..." Mei fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Mei: "I'll clean this up..." uses Duster Dance 5th Action: Mei: "Please have this..." Mei presents a gift! Fried Egg Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Artist: Cool-Kyou Shinja Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2